X Files: Jersey Devil 2
by JKerry
Summary: When Scully goes missing, Mulder goes to find her as reports start occurring of an ape like animal kidnapping people. Can Mulder save Scully?
1. Chapter 1

The Jersey Devil 2

On one cold January Monday morning, Mulder sat at his desk in the X Files office at the FBI, and checked his watch. 9:30am. _That's odd, _Mulder thought. _Scully's usually in by now. _As he waited for Scully, Mulder decided to watch the news so he could keep up to date with with current affairs.

Mulder flicked to a news channel, where an interesting event was occuring. _"From early this morning there has been an attack in the alleyways of Georgetown, claiming two victims. One was an elderly homeless man, and another victim that has not been found. Witnesses say the creature, or, so-called monster, carried off a second victim. The creature was human like, and officials are checking the local zoos to see if an escaped monkey could have gotten loose. _

_So far, all the animals have been accounted for. It is a mystery where this second victim was taken. " _a reporter was saying.

Mulder perked up with interest at the word 'monster'. He watched the report as the reporter interviewed a homeless man who was the witness, and was saying he saw a human / ape like creature take away a woman. She was screaming but no one could help.

Mulder frowned. The attack was in Georgetown. Scully's neighborhood. _"Don't panic," _he told himself. _There are lots of women in Georgetown. Doesn't mean it was Scully. _Mulder then tried once again to call Scully's cell, but still it went through to voicemail. Getting worried now, Mulder tried one last attempt to call her home phone. Voice mail too. Mulder sighed. "Come on, Scully," he muttered out loud. "Where are you?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mulder called out automatically, 'It's open!' thinking and hoping it was Scully. But to his disappointment, it wasn't, it was AD Skinner.

"Have you heard from Agent Scully?" he asked, straight to the point with a worried look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Mulder and Skinner arrived at the alleys near Scully's apartment. There were a few homeless people sitting in their shelters, huddling against the rain. Skinner pulled his car up in the alley and he and Mulder got out and began to question the witnesses. "We're from the FBI," he said. "We have a colleague of ours gone missing, and we think it's connected to the monster sightings last night," Mulder explained. "Can anyone help us and tell us if they saw where the monster went?" he asked.

The homeless people stared at them for a minute suspiciously. When Skinner and Mulder made no attempt to draw their guns, the people began to trust them. "I've seen the woman's family," an old man growled. Skinner and Mulder shared a look. "What did you see?" Skinner asked.

"There was a bang, and I looked up at this fence to see a man like animal climb over it," the man said. "How do you know it's not a man?" Skinner asked. The homeless man glanced at him for a moment. "Well, as far as I know, no man climbs buildings like this one did, unless of course he was Tarzan," the homeless man said which made the homeless people laugh.

Mulder nodded. "So what did this creature look like? Could you tell whether it was male or female?" Mulder asked. "No, not from where I was standing, which was about here," the old man said, gesturing to a spot on their right, next to the fence. "I assumed it was male because of it's climbing skills, but then again, it was messy, dirty, and it could have been a male or female as it had long curly hair," the homeless man said.

Mulder nodded. "Did you see which way the creature went?" Skinner asked. The homeless man nodded. "Right behind you. Carry on down the end of the street and turn left. That's when he disappeared," the homeless man said.

Mulder looked at Skinner. "Scully lives down that street," he said. Skinner nodded. "Let's go," he said, before turning to the homeless man. "Thank you for your help," he said, handing the homeless man a crisp tw


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Mulder and Skinner walked along the street and turned the corner as the homeless man had instructed them to. Further down the street, they saw the local PD covering the area. "IDs please," an officer asked as he approached Skinner and Mulder. Both men held up their FBI passes and were allowed through. "What's the situation?" Mulder asked. "Do we have a positive ID on the female victim yet?" Skinner asked.

The officer shook his head. "Unfortunately, not yet. But we did track the creature to this old warehouse here," the officer told them, gesturing to his right. The two agents looked at the building. It was surrounded by officers who wore riot gear and were getting ready to kick the door down and invade the premises. "So you know for sure the creature's in there?" Skinner asked.

The officer nodded. "Fairly sure," he replied. "It's where these animal tracks end, anyway," he told them. He crouched down to the ground, and Skinner and Mulder crouched down too. The officer showed them a trail of what looked like half human, half creature footprints. Skinner looked at Mulder. "Were these the tracks you saw when you and Scully investigated the Jersey Devil?" he asked. Mulder nodded. "Almost. There's a slight difference in size, but they're mainly the same," he told him. The officer looked at them quizzically. "The Jersey Devil? You're joking, right?" he asked. Skinner and Mulder stared him down. "It's a theory I have, yes," Mulder told him. "Now, instead of arguing about it, why don't we find Scully before it's too late?" Skinner asked the officer curtly. The officer shrugged. "OK, your call, FBI," he said, and gestured for them to follow him to the front of the warehouse building. "OK, boys," the officer said. He drew out his gun and stood silently next to the two officers on their right, as they waited for his signal to enter the warehouse. Skinner and Mulder drew out their guns too, and waited to enter the building anxiously.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rescue

**The ASAC leant next to the door and counted the police to enter. "5, 4," he said, before mouthing, "3, 2, 1." As soon as he counted one, the police barged the door down with their door breaker. Then they let the FBI agents through before the rest of the police team burst in after them. It was dark in the abandoned warehouse, so Mulder and Skinner had to turn on their torches.**

**"Scully," Mulder said worriedly. He looked around, not knowing whether or not to shout her name incase he put her in more danger. "Scully?" he asked. Skinner and the police spread out and searched the bottom floor of the warehouse, but couldn't see anyone.**

**After searching the first floor, Skinner pointed his torch to the elevators that rested in the middle of the warehouse. As he made his way towards the elevator, with Mulder in tow, he pointed the torch at the floor, and it wasn't long before he could make out a trail of blood leading towards the elevators. "Mulder," Skinner said softly, gesturing towards the blood. Mulder saw the sight and the two looked at each other. "I'll go upstairs," Mulder said straight away. Skinner then gestured to some of the police. "These guys will go with you. I'll keep searching around here with the rest of the police," he told him.**

**Mulder nodded and made his way to the stairs with four police officers by his side. They didn't take the elevator as they weren't sure the elevators were working properly. So they took the stairs. Then Mulder saw the trail of blood again and showed it to the police officers. The trail led up the stairs. With Mulder leading them, the police made their way up stairs.**

**"Scully," Mulder called softly. He followed the trail. It was just going to turn a corner when something leapt out and struck Mulder on the head with a heavy blow. There was an inhuman screech as Mulder collapsed, and a figure knocked the gun out of Mulder's hands, before pushing the police officers down and managed to escape the bullets that the rest of the police fired. Mulder groaned as he lay on the floor, and the figure turned back into the darkness.**

**"Agent Mulder!" the ASAC cried as he knelt down next to him. "How badly are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. Mulder moaned. "My head," he said. Then he opened his eyes. "Get the rest of the team," he managed to say slowly as he rolled onto his back. "Go after Scully," he said. "All right, then we're getting you to a hospital," the ASAC said. He then gestured for the rest of the officers to carry on searching, before getting on his radio and radioing Skinner about the situation. "OK," Skinner replied when he was told what had happened. **

**"Get Mulder to a hospital. I'll take it from here," he said. "Remember, the figure appeared to be masculine, and very strong. My officers that the figure pushed over are just getting up from the floor now," the ASAC said. "OK, copy that," Skinner said, before finishing the call. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Remembering

Agent Scully slowly opened her eyes as she came to. At first, she thought her eyes were still closed, because when she opened them, everything was still black. But after a minute, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw her blurry surroundings.

She took in her whereabouts and realized she was in a warehouse. A large, echoing warehouse. The water dripped through the holes in the roof, making dripping sounds around her. Wood rotted by the walls and the floor was made of floorboards that were ready to break at any moment.

Scully saw that her hands were tied up around a radiator, and, try as she might, she couldn't untie herself. Whoever tied her had tied her hands really tightly against the radiator with thick fabric. While she tried to figure out a way of escaping, Scully pieced together what happened the previous night in her head, as she tried to recollect how she ended up here.

She cast her mind back to last night. She remembered leaving the FBI J Edgar Hoover building at 5pm on Friday and said good night to Mulder, who was as always, sitting at his desk, reading over some old news paper clippings and matching them with an X File. Scully had been very insistent that he tidy the X Files office, as files and sheets of paper had crowded round the office and took up every avaliable spot.

After a while, Mulder reluctantly agreed and started tidying the office, starting with matching news papers to X Files cases. Scully left him and was on her way home. She remembered arriving at her apartment, before getting out of the car. As she got out, she felt something or someone come up behind her, and had just took out her gun, spun around, and was ready to confront who ever it was before she suffered a mighty blow to the head. She passed out and could remember nothing else. That was all Scully could remember.

She had no idea how she got to the warehouse, or what time it was or how long she'd been there tied up. But she felt hungry, and knew it was a while before she'd had any food. As she sat there, cold and hungry, Scully wondered who or what had bought her here. Then a movement in the darkness caught her eye.

She looked to her left and saw a shadow looming over her. "Who's there?" she demanded. The figure hesitated, before coming slowly into the light. In a small area of light from the hole in the roof, Scully could see a man's face. But it was a face that seemed to appear rather primitive with long hair and lots of facial hair. The figure grunted as it got near Scully. "Who are you?" Scully demanded, feeling vulnerable without her gun which she could see was hidden on the other side of the radiator where she couldn't reach.

When the figure still didn't answer, Scully tried again. "Look, who are you? Let me go I'm a Federal Agent!" she cried. Then the figure came close and looked her in the eyes. Scully saw that the figure wore no clothes, only a rag around his waist. She could smell his breath as he leaned towards her. Scully had the feeling that he wanted to mate.

Panic beginning to rise inside her, Scully once again struggled against the radiator. "Let me go!" she cried again. Then to her relief, she heard footsteps. "Scully?" a deep voice asked. Scully looked to her left to see where the voice was coming from. She recognised it instantly.

But before she could reply, the creature frowned at her and scowled at her rescurer. He stood and looked at the second figure, which was Skinner. Skinner held his gun in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you," he said with the gun aimed at the figure's chest. "Let her go, and then we'll talk," he added. The figure shook his head no, and got ready to pounce again. He stood up to his full height and screeched again, before leaping in front of Skinner as he had done with Mulder.

Before he could reach Skinner, Skinner fired his weapon and shot the man in the right shoulder. The figure screamed in anguish and pain, before running and scurrying back into the darkness. Without missing a beat, Skinner rushed over to Scully and began untying her hands. "I've got her!" Skinner called to the ASAC. "Scully's okay!" The ASAC and a few more police officers joined Skinner's officers as they crowded round Scully. "Thank you, Sir," she managed to say weakly as the officers and Skinner untied her. "The main thing is you're safe," Skinner said gently. He then felt her head. "You still hurt? We saw blood on the way up here," he said worriedly.

Scully nodded. "Just got a big bump on the back of my head," she said, and winced as she stroked the back of her head tenderly. "We'll get you to a hospital," Skinner said. "Where's Mulder?" Scully asked. "He's at the hospital, too," the ASAC replied as he handed Scully back her gun and gave her a drink of water. "You'll see him there," the ASAC said. Scully smiled and closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you," she managed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Recovery.

TWO DAYS LATER

ST KATHERINE'S HOSPITAL, WASHINGTON DC

Mulder opened his eyes slowly. A bright light covered his vision, and he could see he was in a room of some kind. Part of him thought he was being abducted as the room could be for aliens. He looked around groggily. He was lying in bed, with bandages wrapped round his head. His groaned softly as he reached an arm up to his head and tried to start unwrapping it. _If I am being abducted, _he decided, _then I sure as Hell don't want to be hanging around here for too long. _

Just as he was about to reach his head, someone moved to his left and grabbed hold of his arm gently. Mulder could see a silhouette holding his arm. "Hey," a calm, soothing voice said gently. Mulder let the figure pull his arm back down gently. "Easy tiger," the voice added. Mulder blinked and slowly the silhouette came into focus. It was Scully. She smiled at him. She had a big bandage on her forehead and a bruised cheek, but other than that she looked okay as she sat on a wooden chair next to him. "Scully," Mulder said in concern. "Are we abducted? Have they abducted you too?" he asked, somewhat dilariously.

Scully smiled and stroked his hair. "No, Mulder," she said. "You're safe here. We're in St Katherine's hospital," she told him. Mulder sighed. "Well, that's a relief," he said, and smiled back at her. "Mulder, do you remember what happened to you?" Scully asked. Mulder frowned and closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "Yes," he said slowly, as images of the previous night came flashing in his mind. "I remember going with Skinner to your neighbourhood when you didn't turn up for work," Mulder said. "Yes, go on," Scully coaxed him gently.

"We saw some bloody footprints on the ground which lead us to an abandoned warehouse a block from your apartment," Mulder continued. "Then we got into the warehouse. I was just going up the stairs when I heard a noise, like someone bumping into a bin. I was just about to turn a corner and was ready with my gun when a figure came out from nowhere and knocked me to the ground," Mulder recalled, gently touching his head and wincing at the touch.

"You're safe. Did Skinner find you?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded. "Yes. He came and shot the figure," she said. Mulder turned to look at her. "What did the figure look like? The local homeless people thought he looked like a modern day Tarzan. Did the figure look like the Jersey Devil we investigated?" he asked her eagerly.

Scully paused for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure, Mulder. It's possible. But," she began, and bit her lip, not knowing if she should continue or not. "But what?" Mulder asked gently. Scully looked at him. "I don't know, Mulder. I looked at the man in the eye and I got the feeling he wanted to... mate with me," she finished off, sounding a little embarrassed.

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "He wanted to do the wild thang with you?" he asked with a small grin. "Can't say I blame him," he added, and winked at Scully playfully. Scully gently wacked him on the arm with a grin. "Shut up, Mulder," she replied, and they laughed a little.

"So the figure was shot by Skinner and ran off into the darkness before we could catch him," Scully summarized. Mulder winced again as he felt a slight pain in the back of his head. "Did he hit you too?" Mulder asked. "The figure I mean, not Skinner," he added. Scully nodded and gingerly touched her forehead. "Yeah. It's almost as though he hit us with some heavy object. Almost like a ….," she began. "A club?" Mulder finished. Scully nodded. "Yes. More than anything Mulder, I think that man was a cave man," she said. "He probably escaped somewhere and wanted to find a new cave," she explained.

"Well, sounds like we won't be finding Fred Flintstone anytime soon," Mulder added, and Scully nodded. "Well, you just rest up, okay Mulder?" she asked. Mulder smiled and held her hand briefly. "Oh, and did you do some tidying up?" Scully asked.

Mulder gave her a look. "I started to," he said feebly with a grin. Scully shook her head. "All right," she said. "We'll start tidying tomorrow." Mulder sighed in relief and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Scully," he said. "I think I need a few days rest, then I'll tidy the office," he said. He opened his eyes and Scully raised an eyebrow at him before leaving.

THE END


End file.
